kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Shego
Steve Barkin | pets = | nemesis = Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Rufus Aviarius Electronique Mathter | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Nicole Sullivan}} Shego is a villainess who works with Dr. Drakken as his sidekick. Since her main duty to Drakken entails stealing things on his request and protecting him from harm, she frequently engages Team Possible in battle. Though under contract with the scientist, she has occasionally worked with other villains as well, such as Motor Ed and Señor Senior, Junior. Physical Appearance Shego has a slender though athletic build, and a curvaceous body. Her skin has a pale, faintly green look, and her sharp facial features are framed by long, thick black hair. She has piercing green eyes, and black lips. Though Shego's career constantly involves her stealing various items and evading capture, she is one of the most recognized villains in the series. Numerous victims have been able to provide detailed descriptions of her, easily recalling either her glowing green handsTwo to Tutor, or her overall beauty.Job Unfair Several males have commented on how attractive they find herTick-Tick-TickSteal WheelsStop Team Go, which Shego occasionally uses to her advantage, both while on vacationKimitation Nation or when in disguise.The Mentor of Our Discontent Personality Shego typically has a very abrasive nature, in that she enjoys teasing or outright insulting those around her. While some of this is lighthearted and, in many cases, simply a way for her to pass the time, Shego seems to enjoy the constant putting down of her preferred targets: Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable. All three provide constant sources of irritation for Shego, Drakken with his either overly complex or seriously under-thought plans, and Team Possible because they manage to disrupt or defeat her repeatedly. But while Shego's treatment of Drakken is based more on how easy he is to insult, she views Kim more as a heated rival, and Ron as a momentary distraction at best. Shego also has an explosive temper, and is known to react with violence, or at least the threat of it, over even slight offenses, depending on the person responsible. Shego appears to take a great deal of pride and enjoyment in being evil. She is, according to several characters and HenchCo.'s Check Your Badness Level device, both more evil than Drakken, and a far greater threat to the world at large, despite her repeatedly being labeled as his sidekick. Among the villain community, she is considered a far more effective strategist and partner than Drakken, as evidenced by how often she alone was liberated from prison by former colleagues, while Drakken was left behind. Furthermore, many of Drakken's plans are so frustrating to Shego simply because they are not evil enough. Drakken is more of a playground bully by comparison at times, lashing out specifically at those he feels has wronged him, rather than actually trying to take over the world. As a result, Shego repeatedly reaches the point where she loses her patience with him and storms out to cool off for a while before returning to work. Background Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. When Shego and her brothers were young, they were struck by a rainbow comet while in their family tree house, granting them superpowers. Shortly thereafter, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team. Together, they took on the responsibility of defending Go City from the forces of evil. According to Hego however, the more she fought villainy, the more she began to like evil. Shego herself mentioned that her main reason for leaving was that she became fed up with her brothers, Hego in particular. After she quit the team, she found employment with Dr. Drakken, supposedly because he paid well. Between the time that Shego left Team Go and her first encounter with Kim Possible, Shego had eleven countries swear out warrants for her arrest.Tick-Tick-Tick Most likely at some point before she turned to evil, Shego became fully credentialed in Child Development. This allowed her to temporarily become a substitute teacher at Middleton High after she was turned good due to Electronique's Reverse Polarizer, an alteration of Jack Hench's Attitudinator, a device which made good guys evil and vice versaStop Team Go. Relationships Shego was a mercenary for hire, most often shown to be in the employment of Dr. Drakken. She did on occasion work with and for other villains, especially those who broke her out of prison for that very reason.Car Alarm Most notable was her sporadic partnership with Senor Senior, Junior, for whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy, and was shown to be unusually tolerant of. Though it should be noted that early in their relationship, she crushed his beach chair and music player, and had to resist the urge to hit him before she gained his attention.Two to Tutor Shego maintained a cold exterior and vehemently denied that she was secretly "soft" in regards to her brothers or Kim Possible. Drakken Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken bordered on bizarre. Early on in the series, she was shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, however, as time went on, she seemed to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership, going as far to bully her "boss" into abiding her wishes. She was often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, and seemingly tolerated Drakken’s antics for the "mocking-gold" his schemes granted her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, having used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and even replaced her as sidekick with the alien, Warmonga.Mad Dogs and Aliens Despite their tumultuous past, Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, as Drakken even referred to her as a member of his "evil family".Go Team Go Shego seemed to legitimately care for Drakken, having saved his life several times. Family Her relationship with her brothers was less than stellar. It was not seen how well she got along with her youngest brothers, the Wego twins, but she showed open disdain for her two other brothers Mego and Hego. She apparently used to get along well enough with them to be part of Team Go, but Hego claimed that the more the team fought villainy, the more Shego liked the villainy. While this was his explanation, Shego expressed that she just could not stand her brothers, or at least Hego and Mego. Between Mego's selfishness and Hego's Adam West Saturday morning cartoon approach to heroism, even Ron Stoppable admitted to being able to see why she would leave the team. It was implied that even though Shego was a villainess, she still cared about her brothers. Both Kim and Drakken commented on how incredibly easy it was for Kim to take the power staff that had stolen Team Go's superpowers from Shego. Drakken deduced that Shego secretly wanted to lose and that she did not have it in her to actually betray her brothers in such a manner. He shared this with her directly, and the result saw Drakken hanging by the feet of the giant robot that they were flying.Go Team Go Kim Even though Shego is Kim's rival, Shego seems to have a certain degree of fondness for her foe, even becoming close (though temporary) friends in Stop Team Go. Even after being reverted to her normal evil self, Shego seemed to reminisce over their friendship. Even while evil, she is willing to work with Kim if necessary, such as when she helped her defeat Warmonga, Warhok, and even earlier against Aviarius. They would also have brief chats as they fought, usually banter in regards to the situation at hand, but other times saw the fights actually stopping. For instance, in "The Big Job", Shego could not find a parking space during a robbery and Kim had the same problem. After Ron stopped by to comment on his lack of success in finding such, they stopped fighting for a moment to comment on the lack of parking in the city before returning to fighting. Shego holds a desire to defeat Kim in battle, a desire which borders on mania. Shego has uncharacteristically thrown caution to the wind to she attack both the alien amazon Warmonga and the evil spirit Black Eye Brown (who had possessed Dr. Drakken) when they were on the verge of destroying the crime fighting cheerleader. In both of these incidents, Shego insists that the right to finish Kim is hers and hers alone. Surprisingly, Shego is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout, as Kim used it on her in Graduation in order to get her and Drakken to clean up the mess, to which she reluctantly agreed. Professional Shego has been known to team up with several villains both with and without Dr. Drakken. Among these villains are Señor Senior, Senior and Señor Senior, Junior; Duff Killigan; DNAmy; Motor Ed; Hank Perkins; Frugal Lucre; Evil Ron's Attitudinated alter ego; and although reset in A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Despite having an intense rivalry with Kim Possible, Shego has also worked with the teen heroine several times, aiding in whatever common goal benefited the mercenary. The most notable episode is "Mad Dogs and Aliens" where she saved Kim's life. Although Shego usually prefers to work as a hired hand, she remains the only villain to have actually succeeded in taking over the world, albeit with assistance from a Mystical Monkey Powered idol known as the Tempus Simia, or "time monkey", and idea and plans from her future self. In this possible future world, Shego adopted the title of The Supreme One and ruled with a cruel hand yet lazy hand. Notably, however, it also saw her fall into classic villain clichés which she otherwise pointedly avoided, such as gloating to defeated enemies instead of her normal preference for the "direct approach". A failing which resulted in the destruction of that future and a nearly flawless reset of the timeline. Romantic Throughout the series, Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. She briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty, although this had more to do with him being one of the five wealthiest men on the planet than an emotional connection. During her time as Miss Go, she has shown an interest in Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships held her interest for long, although she seemed somewhat touched when Barkin visited her at the lair. At least until he started singing for her, at which point she unleashed the wide and sadistic defenses of the lair at him. While under the effects of the Moodulator, Shego fixated upon Dr. Drakken. While aboard the Lorwardian ship she denied being Dr. Drakken's "battle mate", although the aliens commented she appeared to be in denial. Powers and Abilities Plasma Energy Blast: Shego's powers, her 'Go Team Glow', is the ability to generate bright green colored plasma energy with her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches with varying levels of effectiveness, or fired as a directed energy beam. At range, these abilities range from precision shots to explosive impacts roughly on par with modern grenades. Shego can greatly enhance her natural strength, and deliver energy strikes able to rend steel. However, after constant usage Shego begins to tire, as seen during an early brawl between her and Kim Possible while raiding a military facility (see Naked Genius). In addition to her energy powers, Shego is an extremely durable individual, withstanding wide arrays of punishment on a regular basis. Most notably, she survived being kicked off a tall building and slamming into an electrical tower, an event which she came out of with only frazzled hair, bruises, and a bloody lip. Even when not using her powers, Shego is an elite hand-to-hand combatant who regularly defeats trained guards, operatives, and heroes with little difficulty. She is also a skilled pilot who can fly an array of aircraft. She is also capable of SCUBA diving and is well versed with infiltration operations, often breaking into various high security facilities run by various personnel throughout the series. Shego holds a fully credentialed degree in Child Development. While she is normally unable to make use of it due to her career in evil and multiple warrants, she has proven to be an excellent teacher when given the chance. Shego was able to tutor Señor Senior, Junior, and was entirely responsible for turning him into a capable villain. While under the influence of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer, she also briefly taught at Middleton High School as substitute teacher Miss Go. Paraphernalia Clothes Unless in disguise or off-duty, Shego almost always wears a green and black catsuit with an asymmetrical harlequin-dazzle pattern, with one glove and one boot in each color, and a green utility pouch strapped to her lower left leg. The rest of her wardrobe includes a variety of one- and two-color swimsuits and gowns, all colored black, various shades of green, or a combination of the previous. One exception is a sharp skirted teal and brown professional outfit, though as this was only seen while under the influence of Electronique's Reverse Polarizer, it was likely not part of Shego's usual wardrobe. Equipment *Rocket-powered hoverboardTwo to Tutor *Jet equipped with smoke screen missiles, grappling claw, and pincerSo the Drama, Part 1 Quotes From "Ron Millionaire" * Ron: Shego money Hi, would you accept a generous bribe? * Shego: as she picks Ron up and carries him away Mmm, yes. * Ron: This is not what I meant. ---- * Shego: Alright, let's get 'Operation Too Complicated to Actually Work' over with. ---- * Kim: You're busted, Drakken. * Shego: No, he's dirty rich, but you'll be busted when I'm done. From "Mad Dogs and Aliens" * Drakken: Hello, Kim Possible! Perhaps you recognize the nemesis you left to rot in prison? Dr. Drakken? Cell Block D? Home of the annoying cell mates! * Shego: off screen Digressing! * Drakken: Shut it, Shego! You're here merely to witness and weep! * Shego: Warmonga Uggghhh! What? You mean you really aren't gonna interrupt? * Warmonga: We do not interrupt the Great Blue! * Shego: shackles Sure we do! We're the evil sidekick! We're all about the interrupting! to Drakken Isn't that right, Dr. D?! ---- * Drakken: Shego! What are you doing!? I am about to snatch victory! * Shego: I am not going to let this... she-thing waltz in and destroy Kimmy! That's my job! You hear me? ---- "I am EVIL, have I made myself clear?" "Don't worry, Kimmie! I'M still nasty!" "I'm working with a man named Monkey Fist. My evil career is so down the toilet!" "THIS is Operation Gerkin?!" "You know what I hate? When someone doesn't know when to give up!" "I'm just sticking around to watch the cheerleader kick your 'Great Blue'-" Trivia * Only Shego and Mego wear the ankle pouch. Hego and the Wegos, but for two aberrant production error frames, do not have it as part of their uniforms. * Shego has been arrested several times and her booking number was 11734.Tick-Tick-Tick * Shego appears in only one episode without Dr. Drakken: "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting". * Shego is Kim's most fought villain. * On several occasions, she was seen filing her nails for more deadly use in battle, but is almost always wearing gloves. **If wearing gloves, she is not ''filing her ''nails. She is filing her gloves. ***Fanon suggests her gloves have either metal claw tips, and or ports for focusing her power at fingertips; so what she may be doing is keeping them clean and clear. * Shego has cried twice during the series, but each time she was not herself: In Emotion Sickness, she was under the control of the Moodulator, while in Stop Team Go she was under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer. * Shego has been known to be virtually fearless. The things she has displayed a fear of was when evil Ron threatened to dump her in a shark tank, and later of the alligators in Senor Seniors' pit. *''Miss Go'', the "good Shego", and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may have stemmed back to their voice actors previously working together in Buzz Light-year of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. *The origin of Shego's powers was originally stated to be strictly from her gloves by the Disney website. This was retconned in Season 2 and the episode Go Team Go which introduced her powers as actual superpowers. **Of course, those who ran the website were not the Producers or Writers of the show, so the canonical authenticity was always suspect. Gallery Shego.jpg|Shego talking. Giggling at Eyes.jpg Jealousy.jpg|Shego getting angry because Warmonga is about to finish off Kim Possible. Mocking.jpg|Shego talking to Warmonga about mocking "The Great Blue" StopTeamGo MissGo.png|Shego as Miss Go, a temporary substitute teacher at Middleton High School Screen_shot_2011-10-16_at_12.41.25_AM.png|Miss Go, Shego's 1900s turn-of-the-century relative, relationship unknown; a mercenary working for Drakken's great grandfather… May have been only a dream. Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode73.png DrakkenandShego2.jpg DrakShe.png ES - Kim fighting Shego.jpg ES - Kim vs Shego Bueno Nacho.jpg Shego.PNG Shego and the Supreme One.jpg Shego Good Drakken.jpg Shego Martin.png Shego Mugshot.png STD - Kim, Ron, Shego at Bermuda Triangle.jpg STD - Kim vs. Shego.jpg STD - Shego and Drakken in Lair.jpg Stop Team Go ShegoRonKP.jpg Snapshot 56 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png Snapshot 54 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 52 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 50 (9-8-2012 6-59 PM).png Snapshot 69 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 68 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 67 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 65 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 64 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 63 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 62 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 58 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png I never joke about coco-moo..png Snapshot 79 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h34m42s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h28m15s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h27m49s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h00m49s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h37m27s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h48m31s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h01m16s202.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h12m21s191.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h08m35s247.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h13m51s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h03m38s92.png Untitledmm.png|Shego under Dr. Drakken's mind control. Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-17h00m25s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h39m49s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h33m03s100.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h40m08s26.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h43m42s101.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m35s188.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m27s111.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h39m04s135.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h54m51s117.png Behind the Scenes Voiced By Shego is voiced by Nicole Sullivan in all four seasons. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Lilo & Stitch: Rufus (Crossover Episode; Dubious Canonincity) * Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (GBA Game) ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise (GBA Game) ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible (GBA Game) ** Kimmunicator (Nintendo DS Game) ** What's the Switch? (PS2 Game) * Disney Parks ** Shego makes an appearance with Doctor Drakken at the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure, though this has since been replaced with a Phineas and Ferb based "Agent P's Adventures". References Category:Villains Category:Members of Team Go Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Adults